New Recruit
by Puffles45
Summary: The penguins and the lemurs get new editions to their habitats after animal rescue drops off another penguin and lemur. The downsides? The newbies are female, and they aren't exactly easy to deal with for the guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. My internet's been shut off for a while, so that's why I've not been able to submit any new chapters to my story, Wildflower. Another reason is, I've hit a really bad writer's block on it, so while I wait for it to pass, here's another story. I've developed a liking for Penguins of Madagascar, and League of Super Evil, but this isn't a crossover. I'll do an L.O.S.E. fanfic when I finish Wildflower, and when this story has atleast three chapters. So let's get on with it. BTW, I own nothing but my OC's, who you will see... now.**

**-**

"I don't know how much more I can take of this..." A female penguin with a slight southern accent said to her cage mate, a female lemur. She waddled and paced back and fourth.

"Ellsi, calm down. When they find out and take everyone awaay and lock them up somewhere, we'll be free." Her lemuer friend assured.

"But when Jasmina? It could be months or years. For all we know, we could be dead and gone by the time they do!" Ellsi shouted. She sat down, away from the cage bars that had electricity surging through them. She was enraged. Ellsi was taken away from her family when she was just a penguin chick. And Jasmina was taken when she was a baby lemur. The two met when they were being shipped to this factory.

They were going to be used for testing hair dyes and sprays. Ellsi's feather's that were once white were now light shades of aqua blue, light purple and hot pink. She had a small ponytail of overgrown feathers on her head that had had all types of hair sprays tested on them, as well as a little bunch of feathers in her face that partially covered her right eye, which her eyes were a light teal.

Jasmina was a light brown, almost beige, and her fur had hairsprays tested on it as well, but not as much hair dye as Ellsi had been. And the dye was a darker shade of brown than her fur. She, like Ellsi, also had her fur up. But not in a pony tail, but two small pigtails. She also had a small part of fur in her face, but it did not cover her eyes. And her eyes, like any lemur, are yellow with a brown ring around the pupil.

"Please, Ellsi. Have some faith. I bet any day now, someone's gonna find us and-"

"Have some faith? I'm sorry, Jazzy, I don't know if I have any left. We've waited and waited, and so far, nobody-" Ellsi tried to say before se got cut off by a woman scientist walking over to the cage.

"Okay, little fluffies, I've got a new hairspray I have to test on you." She said.

She picked up Ellsi, who winced a little as the mist the scientist had sprayed landed on the back of her neck. It burned. Ellsi yelped and bit the woman's finger.

"Ow! Why, you disgusting little!" She said, then wrapped her hands around Ellsi's waist, and brought her up to her face, so they were looking eye to eye.

"You're going in solitary confinement, you nasty little feather ball!" She shouted.

Ellsi looked around for something to help her escape. Then, she spotted a small bottle of perfume on a table that they had tested on the skunks. Ellsi wiggled free and landed on the table. Before the scientist had a chance to grab her, Ellsi picked up the bottle, opened it, and threw the liquid at her face.

"Oh, my eyes!" The woman screamed. She covered her face, then stumbled a bit. Then, she fell backwards into a cart filled with plastic bottles used to contain the sprays and dyes.

Ellsi jumped off the table and back into her cage.

"Ellsi, that rocked!" Jasmina said running over to her feathered friend. They then high fived, and gave eachother a quick hug. Then, they were interrupted by a loud banging noise. It was the door of the lab being kicked open.

"Reach for the sky, dirt bags!" A male police officer said. The scientists dropped everything they were doing and put thier hands up.

A whole troop of animal cops came in and arrested the scientists and put them on a bus headed for the city's jail.

"First cats, dogs, rabbits, and then monkeys. Sickening!" Said one of the cops.

"I thought they went too far with monkeys, but now penguins and lemurs and other animals? We should've been told sooner." Said another cop.

They then took the animals and put them in carriers.

While the police were talking, Ellsi and Jasmina were being put in the same carrier.

"See Ellsi? Who was right about the police? Oh, I remember, it was me!" Jasmina gloated.

Ellsi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up Jasmina. But I still don't care which one of us was right. We're finally free!" The two hugged eachother and cheered. They stopped when they heard someone talk about them.

"Some of the animals will be put back in the wild. But the ones that were to affected by the chemicals, like these two, I'm putting in the New York Zoo." A female cop said.

"Why?" The male cop from before asked.

"It's just what the chief told me to do. I asked and he just told me not to ask, just do it. And it's only a few hours away." She replied.

"Great..." Ellsi said, a little annoyed. She crossed her flippers and sat down again.

"What's a zoo?" Jasmina asked.

.Ellsi just sighed and replied, "I don't know, but it doesn't sound like anything we'd like."

_Hours later....._

"Skippa? Why are we standing guard of the base again?" Private asked his brave, but questionable leader.

"Because, Private, I overheard Alice say we're getting newcomers." Skipper replied boldly.

"Okay... but, that doesn't explain why we're-" Private said before being cut off.

"We're guarding because we don't know what these newcomers are like! They could be vicious, and thieving. That's why we have to protect the base at all costs!"

"But Skippa, you don't know that. They could be nice." Private said.

"I would have to say you both have a point. None of us know what they will be like," Kowalski said.

"But both of you could be right or wrong. Either way, it doesn't make sense to prepare for evasive action for something we hardly know anything about."

Rico nodded in reply of Kowalski's statement. "UH HUH!"

"Fine. If you guys want to let your guard down, be my guest. But I'm still keeping guard." Skipper replied.

"Oh, well, um, alright Skippa. We'll be inside if you need us for anything." Private said.

Skipper said nothing. The other three went down into the base without saying anything else.

"Kowalski, what do you suppose the newcomers are like?" Private asked.

"If they're anything like the walrus, we might have some trouble." Kowalski replied, writing down something on his thought board.

"ANNOYING!" Rico blurted out.

Just then, something came down throught the entrance to the base. "Hey guys."

The penguins turned, and recognized the creature as Marlene the otter.

"Oh, hello Marlene. We were just talking about the new comers." Private said.

"I see. Well, Alice just put a crate in your guys' exhibit. Wanna go see if it's them?"

"Alright." Private said. Everyone then got up and went up to see what was in the crate.

"I swear, they just accepted the new animals so they could drive me crazy with more work!... Yes, I know I don't have a say in it, but still, alright! I'm opening a crate right now, so I'll talk later." Alice said, then turned off the walkie talkie and put it in her pocket.

"Come on you stupid crate!" She said trying to pry off the top. She finally got it off, then took another crate into the lemur habitat.

"Keep on your toes, men, keep on your toes." Skipper warned.

Slowly emerging from the crate, was not a vicious enemy, but another penguin. It slowly put a foot down on the ground, and lifted the rest of itself out of the crate. It had the strangest look. It's head was blue, it's middle was purple, and it's legs were pink. It had a small ponytail of overgrown feathers, and a smaller puff of still overgrown feathers over it's left eye.

"Oh, what a wild ride..." It said.

"Kowalski, analysis!" Skipper ordered.

"By the sound of the voice and shape of the body... it's female." Kowalski concluded.

"Check twice, just to make sure." Skipper said. Kowalski came up to her. He looked her in the eye, then began to circle her. He came around and looked her in the eye again, then poked her.

"Boy, if you're doing what I think you're doing, I suggest you stop before I make you." She said, holding her flippers up in a defensive fashion.

Kowalski backed away and said, "Yep, she's female."

"Why are you here, newbie?" Skipper asked the new penguin.

"My name is Ellsi. And I don't have to explain anything to you unless I want to!" She replied.

Skipper was about to reply, but then was interrupted by Marlene.

"Come on, Skipper, give her a break! She just got here and you're already jumping down her throat with interrigating."

Skipper was about to reply again, but got interrupted again, but by a scream.

"WHAT IN ALL MY GREAT KINGLINESS IS THAT!?"

They could tell by the the sound of the voice, the scream came from no other than the King Of The Lemurs.

"Move men, move!" Skipper ordered. Then with a few acrobatic moves, they jumped out of thier habitat and into the lemurs'.

Ellsi walked up right next to Marlene. "They always this way?" She asked.

Marlene smiled and said. "Unfortunately." Then they followed after them.

When they got there, they saw a female brown lemur hugging Mort, as well as Julien standing on his throne, cowering at the sight with Maurice face-palming.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" She said, petting Mort's head.

Mort smiled and giggled. "I like newcomers!" He said.

"Oh, it is most horrifying! Maurice, get it out of here!"

Maurice rolled his eyes, and went to take Mort out of the female lemur's arms, but was stopped by,

"Jasmina? What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Ellsi! Just look at this little guy, isn't he the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" The female lemur said.

Rico frowned and covered his beak as his stomache gurgled.

"Blehhhhh..." He groaned.

"Woah, woah, wait, hold up! You two know eachother?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah. This is Jasmina, or as she likes me to refer to her as, my personal fashion assistant." Ellsi answered.

"Yeah, and don't care. We mean how do you know eachother?" Skipper asked again.

"She was only my cage mate at the testing lab since we were babies!" Ellsi said.

Everyone but Ellsi and Jasmina looked at one another and said, "Huh?"

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Jasmina said.

"Oh, yeah." Ellsi replied.

They then had everyone sit down and listen to thier story of how they came to be there.

**-**

**So, that's it for now. This was fun, but I have to wrap up this chapter here. Watch out for the next one, because it explains Ellsi and Jasmina. And I just posted a pic of Ellsi on my other DA account. Here's the link: .com/art/My-PoM-OC-129060147 Read and review, people, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters two of this fanfic, alright, hope I'm doing well. I thought my first chapter was a little... rushed. Well, it was. I was writing it at three in the morning and my mom was telling me to go to sleep because I had a doctor's appointment the next morning. Whatever about my issues, on with this story.**

**-**

"So, you two came from some sort of hazardous chemical testing lab, am I correct?" Kowalski asked, grabbing his notebook and crayon.

"Well, if you consider make up, hair dyes, and hairsprays hazardous chemicals, then that's the story, honey." Ellsi answered.

Kowalski made a face at Ellsi's remark, and scribbled something down in his notebook. Skipper walked forward to get a closer look at Ellsi. "I guess that explains your colorful appearance, newbie." He said.

Ellsi gave a slight glare. "Look here 'General', I don't like when people mention how my feathers are colored. If I was big and strong enough to take down those low down dirty dogs at the lab before they had a chance to use those dyes on me, I woulda." Ellsi said.

"Southern girl, I see." Skipper just asked, putting on a grin.

"Yeah, what of it, city boy?" Ellsi said.

"I like your attitude. Too bad we're not excepting anyone at this time." Skipper replied.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Skipper, you don't have a choice. They already brought her here, where do you expect her to go?" Marlene asked.

Skipper let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, four penguins are enough at this zoo, and that's how it'll be. We don't need any new recruits, especially female."

"What?" Marlene, Ellsi, and Jasmina said all together.

"Well, a female would just soften my team up. We need to stay in tip-top shape if we're to keep this zoo under control." Skipper said.

"Ready to put your beak where your money is?" Ellsi said, pretending to crack her knuckles.

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't do the stuff you do!" Marlene shouted.

"Yeah, what makes guys so much better than us?" Jasmina asked angrily.

Kowalski then interrupted. "Skipper, they do have a point. Where can she go, if not here?"

"Yes Skippa, she can't go back to that lab if this is what they do to animals." Private finally piped up.

Rico nodded in agreement of both Kowalski and Private's statements.

Skipper finally gave up and said, "Alright, she can stay here, but she has to go by our rules, got it?"

"Alright, I'll listen to the 'Mighty General' if I don't have to go back to that heck hole."

"Excuse me, but you are not letting your King, who is me, have an opinion." Julien said.

"And what could make us possibly care about what you have to say?" Skipper asked.

"You will care, because I am your King, silly penguin." Julien said.

Skipper rolled his eyes and face-palmed with his flipper.

"Now for what I, the king, have to say. I think it would be my greatest idea if this new lemur would be my newest and most loyal servant."

"Hey!" Maurice shouted out.

"Alright, fine, second most loyal. Are you happy now, Maurice? I must first learn the name of my new servant."

"Um, Jasmina..." Jasmina said. King Julien walked over to her and put his arm around Jasmina's shoulder.

"Yes, Jasmina. I must welcome you to my kingdom." Julien said, then took off with her to show her around the lemur's habitat with Maurice and Mort following close behind.

"Okay, um, I'll be back later, Ellsi, okay?" Jasmina called back.

Ellsi didn't reply back. She just watched the lemurs jump over the wall and into their habitat.

"I'm gonna head home too, guys. Before Alice notices. Later!" Marlene said, then hopped out and went to her habitat.

"Glad those lower mammals and Marlene are finally out of here. You can finally explain about what that lab was like." Skipper said.

"Why do I have to explain anything to you, boy?" Ellsi said smugly.

"Because, newbie, I never let any new recruits in without a thorough background check. Now you're gonna tell us about everything there, got it?" Skipper said to her.

"Keep that up around me, and we'll see if you're still questioning me. The lab wasn't exactly my favorite part of my life, actually it was the worst. The only upside was I had friends, and I learned a few different languages." Ellsi said.

"What was the downside?" Private asked.

"The downside was, I was always getting roughed up by junkyard dogs… they… they always…" Ellsi trailed off. She started breathing rapidly, and her eyes widened.

"What the heck is happening?" Skipper questioned.

Ellsi eyes widened a little more, and she started to run around, like she was being chased. Then she started punching and kicking the air randomly. "For the lovva sweet Georgia peaches Razor, leave me alone!"

"Who on Earth is Razor?" Kowalski asked, now a little bit worried about Ellsi's behavior.

Ellsi, without looking where she was going, then ran into Rico's stomach, flinging her backwards a little and making him regurgitate a mini baseball bat.

Ellsi noticed the weapon, and picked it up, and charged at Skipper. With as much force as she could possibly build up, she swung the bat.

Skipper dodged the blow, but his left flipper didn't make it. He landed in the water. "Owh!"

"Skipper!" Kowalski and Private shouted out together. They ran to the edge of the pool. "Are you alright, Skippa?"

"I'm fine, Private, just a broken flipper."

"Do you need assistance getting out?" Kowalski asked.

"You can help me later. Just get the newbie before she injures someone else."

"Okay, we'll try and calm her out of this. We won't let you down." Private assured.

They turned to face Ellsi swinging the bat at Rico, and he was dodging every hit. They began to run over to the scene.

"K'walski, what do you think happened?" Private asked.

"If my calculations are correct, this meltdown Ellsi is having appears to be a case of post traumatic stress disorder."

"Um, meaning what?" Private asked, confused.

"It means she thinks she's back at the testing lab, defending herself from this so-called razor. If we don't find a way to stop her, the outcome of this episode could be... bad." Kowalski said. He figured if he said something different, it would scare the young rookie.

They were now just two feet away from Rico and Ellsi. They watched as Rico regurgitated another mini bat, and was using that to dodge Ellsi's blows.

"K'walski, we have to hurry up! If Ellsi gets loose in the zoo, who know what could happen!" Private shouted out.

"Kowalski was thinking. What could wake Ellsi up from this? Then it hit him. When Private was having a nightmare, they used a bucket of water to wake him up. Of course, a nightmare was different from what was happening to Ellsi, but what else could he do?

"Private, get the bucket from the HQ, I think I know what will snap her out of this."

Private nodded and did as told. He came back with the bucket. Kowalski then grabbed the bucket, then filled it to the brim with water. As soon as it was filled, he went behind Ellsi, and quickly and quietly dumped the water on her. Ellsi dropped the bat and began coughing and shaking of the water.

"Oh... what happened? Why do I feel so winded?" She asked. She looked around.

"You were telling us about the lab, then-" Private started, but was interrupted by Skipper, who climbed out of the water when no one was looking. He was clutching his left flipper in his right one.

"Then you went berserk. You were running around punching and kicking. We had to stop you."

"We dumped the water on you to calm you down." Private said.

Ellsi looked at Skipper's broken wing. "I'm sorry. I mean, you and I didn't exactly start off well, but I didn't actually mean to hurt you."

"It's alright newbie. I've had and seen much worse in my days. I'm just glad nobody else was hurt."

They all went down the ladder and into the HQ, where they could bandage Skipper's wing and explain to Ellsi a little more of what happened.

"Ow, easy Kowalski! You're bandaging a flipper, not wrapping a mummy!" Skipper said.

"My apologies, Skipper." Kowalski said, finishing up with the bandages.

"So, what is wrong with me?" Ellsi said.

Kowalski walked over to her and placed a flipper on hers. "I think it would be better if I explained this to you myself alone, so you can handle it yourself." He then led her up the ladder, and they left.

"Skippa, are you going to kick Ellsi out for breaking your wing?" Private asked.

"No Private. She wasn't in reality when that happened, she didn't know what she was doing. If it was deliberate, she'd be out of here."

"Okay, Skippa. But what if it happens again?" Private said.

"We'll get it under control I'll make sure Kowalski does some therapy work on her." Skipper said.

Rico nodded in agreement with Skipper.

Private nodded as well. He just hoped Kowalski talking to Ellsi right now was going to help stop her problem.

_Outside..._

"Ellsi, I want to tell you not you worry about this too much. You have a mental disorder, PTSD. But with some therapy, we can get it under control. But I can't guarantee that it will vanish permanently."

Ellsi sat down on the edge of the HQ's roof and stuck her feet in the water. "I'm just upset with myself. I can't believe I'd go and do somethin' like this. How could I lose my grip on reality?"

"It's alright Ellsi. We're all here to help you now. I'll talk to you everyday if it helps."

"Thanks bud."

"You can call me Kowalski. I just remembered you had yet to learn the names of the others."

"Well, let's go Kowalski. I have a feelin' we're gonna be pretty tight friends."

They then went down the ladder, back in HQ, where Skipper, Private and Rico were waiting.

"So, how'd it go?" Skipper asked.

"She agreed to talk to me every day so we can fix it. And it just occurred to us that she hasn't yet learned your names." Kowalski said.

"We got off on the wrong foot, newbie. Name's Skipper, and I lead the troop. Kowalski is our strategist,"

Skipper turned to face Private and Rico. "And this is Rico and Private. Rico handles our weapons and explosives, and Private's learning all our techniques."

"Charmed. You already know my name, and that I can break a wing. Again, sorry Skip."

"Apology accepted." Skipper said, not minding the nickname Ellsi had just dubbed him.

"You can meet the rest of the zoosters later. Now, we have to get up there and clean up before that crazy zoo keeper Alice notices what happened." Skipper said.

They went back up and cleaned up most of the water. Rico took his bats back and swallowed them. They were almost done until Private called out,

"Skippa, Alice is coming!"

They quickly hurried up, and then acted as if nothing occurred. Skipper put his broken wing behind his back so Alice wouldn't notice.

Alice just walked by, then stopped to talk into her walkie talkie. "The only reason we got these new animals was just so we could show what testing labs do to them? Why couldn't he just say that in the first place?... I don't care if he likes to keep things secret, it makes no sense!... Whatever, I have to clean out the monkey cages. Bye."

Alice then continued on, mumbling something about people being unbelievable.

"That was close." Skipper said.

They went on the rest of the day acting like normal penguins. When it was closing time, they went to the Zoovenier's shop, and Ellsi and Jasmina got to meet the other zoosters...

**-**

**Okay, I don't know what to say about this chapter. I think it's better than the last, but not by much. But that's for you guys to decide. Plus, I made a little shout out to my favorite HTF character, Flippy, by giving Ellsi PTSD (I know this is POM, I just love HTF). Read and review, plz. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys, chapter three of this story. But I'm not making an L.O.S.E. fic until I finish Wildflower, because I feel like I'd have a lot to do. Anyway, I'm starting this chapter off with the lemurs, a request from Shaggy Velma in one of my reviews on this story. Anyway, on with it.**

**-**

While the penguins were starting to get to know Ellsi, Julien was showing Jasmina how the lemurs did everything.

"This over here," He began, pointing up on the platform. "Is my Royal Throne. None my sit upon it, but I, the King. You may, however, dust it off, because the Royal bottom cannot be sitting upon a dusty throne…"

Jasmina yawned and stretched her arms. _"The King sure likes to talk about himself!" _She thought.

"Now this over there, " Julien said, interrupting Jasmina's thoughts. "Is our super fun bouncy house. You are free to bounce upon it, but not at night. Because that is where, I, the king, sleep."

Jasmina's eyes grew wide as she looked at the bouncy house. It sure looked big… and colorful… and… fun. Just staring at it made her feel all giddy! Jasmina couldn't stand it any longer.

Completely ignoring Julien speaking, she ran full speed at the bounce house. With one leap, she landed inside, and started jumping up and down, and laughing loudly.

"What in all of my entire Kingdom!?!" Julien said. He turned and looked at Jasmina bouncing in the bounce house.

"Hello!? I, your most handsome and noble King, was not finished showing you around!" Julien yelled at her.

Jasmina didn't hear him over her laughing, which made him angry. He walked closer to the bounce house, glaring and pointing his finger, "Don't you make me come in there!" He shouted at her.

Jasmina still didn't hear him. Julien finally lost his patience, and leapt into the bounce house.

"You are now going to get out of the bouncy house, and let the King, who is me, finish the tour!"

"Chill out, King J! Can't we take a break?" Jasmina said.

"I will not be 'chilling out'! How can I rule my Kingdom when I am frozen?!" He called out to her.

Jasmina tried to reply, but without looking, she bounced a little too high, and then landed right on top of the King. This made a bounce big enough to fling them out of the bounce house, and onto the lemur's platform.

Jasmina moaned and rubbed her head. Then a shadow cast over her. She looked up, and it was Julien giving her the biggest glare she had ever seen anyone make. She quickly stood up, smiling at him nervously.

"This is your strike one. If this is to be happening again, I, the King, will be punishing you in a way that is most unpleasant." King Julien said fiercely.

Jasmina backed up a step. The King sure was nice form the start, but when he got mad, he got scary.

Julien cooled down a bit, and finished the tour, but had not forgotten what Jasmina did.

Jasmina hadn't either, because the rest of the tour, she paid attention and stayed where she had to stay. Best to not let that happen again.

Hours passed, and the Penguins, the Lemurs, Marlene, and Phil and Mason all made it to the Zooveniers shop. Julien made sure to bring his boomy box, and Skipper made sure to bring some ear muffs.

As soon as the penguins got there, Skipper introduced Ellsi the chimps.

"Hello simians. This is our new recruit, Ellsi."

"Heya." Ellsi said, waving to them. The chimps waved back.

Phil noticed Skipper's broken wing, and signed to Mason.

"I say Skipper, what on Earth happened to your wing?" He asked.

Marlene looked over at Skipper and asked, "Yeah what happened?"

"Oh, just a little mishap with the newbie." Skipper said.

Private spoke up, "Ellsi lost it and attacked Skippa with a baseball bat!"

"Private!" Skipper said, giving Private a slight glare.

Everyone gasped and looked at Ellsi, who backed up against a wall with widened eyes.

"I, I didn't mean ta-" Ellsi said, before being saved by Kowalski.

"She has a certain disorder that makes her violent. Nothing we can't get under control."

Everyone calmed down a bit on Ellsi, and went on their way. Ellsi turned to Kowalski. "Thanks for savin' my hide, doc."

"Doc?" Kowalski asked, smiling.

"It's your new nickname from me. Hope you'll like getting' used to it." Ellsi said smiling back. She then went on her way, to talk to the other animals.

Kowalski watched her walk away, still smiling. Ellsi was right. Maybe they were going to be good friends. And he knew she would be good friends with the others as well.

Ellsi made her way to Jasmina. "How's it goin' Jazzy?" She asked.

Jasmina turned to her, and she had a distressed look on her face. Ellsi was now concerned for her lemur friend.

"Jasmina, what happened?" Ellsi asked.

Jasmina took a breath and said, "That King Julien guy, we were doing the tour at the habitat, and they have a bounce house, and it looked so fun, so I jumped in it," She said.

"Next thing I knew, he got mad and jumped in after me. I told him to chill out, but he was still mad. Then, I jumped a _little_ too high, I landed on him, we flew out of the house and landed on the platform. Then he got all scary and said that was strike one, and if it happened again, he would 'punish me in a way that is most unpleasant'."

Jasmina shivered. "He gave the scariest look I've ever seen…"

Ellsi gave Jasmina a smile. "Don't worry Jazzy. If that lemur king tries to hurt you in any way possible, I'll make sure he pays for it." Ellsi assured her.

"Aww, thanks, Ells!" Jasmina said, giving Ellsi a hug.

When Jasmina let Ellsi go, they decided to talk to Marlene. Marlene was chatting with Skipper when they came over, but Ellsi decided to listen before she interrupted.

"Wow, she sure did a number on you, Skipper. Do you think we should be concerned at all?" Marlene asked.

Skipper looked at Marlene with a serious face. "The most I'm concerned with Marlene, is that we get her freak-out thing under control." He said.

"Hope that all works out, and not like what you did with Mort." Marlene said.

"Hey, it worked!" Skipper shouted.

"Yeah, but for like a day. Now he's super obsessed with Julien's feet." She said, looking behind Skipper to see Mort cuddling Julien's left foot, and Julien trying to pry him off with his right one, which didn't help because Mort then went to cuddle that one.

"S'cuse me, are you two in the middle a somethin'?" Ellsi piped up.

Marlene turned around, and said, "Oh no, Ellsi. We were just chatting."

"Good. Me and Jasmina came over because, well shoot, we wanted to talk. Just us girls."

"And this is where I shove off." Skipper said, and then went to discuss about things with his team.

"Oh, uh, really? Well, where should we start?" Marlene asked.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Jasmina asked.

"...Wanna talk about the guys?" Marlene asked.

Ellsi and Jasmina looked at eachother, then smiled. They turned back to Marlene and nodded. They walked over to a seperate spot, and began chatting.

"Who exactly do you wanna talk about?" Marlene asked.

Ellsi smiled and said, "Well, I have a question for ya', is Skipper always that way with new folk?"

Marlene smiled and chuckled, "Yeah. He's just so paranoid! He always has to assume the worst, but that's who he is. _SO_, how was your first day here?"

Jasmina went first, moving infront of Ellsi a bit. "Julien got mad at me because I fell on him in the bouncy house, and it flung us onto that platform thingy. He got all mad and said some scary stuff, should I be worried?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. The most Julien can do is just 'banish' you from his 'kingdom'." Marlene said. Jasmina sighed a sigh of somewhat relief.

Ellsi took a step up, so she could stand right next to Jasmina again.

"I'm sure Skipper already told you what happened in the earlier hours." Ellsi said.

"Ellsi, you don't have to feel like everyone's upset or scared of you. We know it's a condition. And you're in good hands. Or, uh, flippers I should say."

"Thanks, Marlene, am I right?" Ellsi asked.

Marlene nodded. Marlene then began to talk again. "Hey, I saw you and Kowalski out earlier. What were you two talking about?"

"He just said he wanted to help me out a little everyday with my issue. Nothin' to be too interested in."

"Really now?" Jasmina and Marlene asked at the same time, smirking. It took Ellsi a second to catch on to them.

"Oh, OH! No, no, no, no, no, I just met him! How could y'all possibly think that?" She asked.

"Sorry, it's just I like to talk about that kind of thing." Marlene said.

"I know, right?" Jasmina said.

"I can't blame you. Just don't ever bring that up again, ya' hear me?" Ellsi said.

Marlene and Jasmina nodded, then they went on chatting until it was time to leave and go back to thier exhibits.

"Come on Ellsi. We have to go now!" Private called to her.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'." Ellsi called back.

She caught up, and they wnet on back home.

As soon as they were in, the guys crawled into thier bunks, and almost instantly, they all went out like lights. Ellsi took the armchair on the side of the room. She lied down on it, and tried to go to sleep, but a noise caught her attention.

She looked over, just to see young Private looking through a bin. She saw him pull something out, and waddle a little bit towards her.

"What are you doin', Private?" She asked. He looked at her face and then said,

"Oh, Ellsi. You're awake. I thought you might want a blanket. It gets awful cold in HQ at night." He then handed the blanket to her, and she covered up with it.

"Thanks, Private. Good night." She said.

"Good night." Private replied back. He then waddled over to his bunk, and went back to bed.

Ellsi smiled, and finally went to sleep herself. But not just an hour or two later, she heard another noise. This time, it sounded like someone was leaving the HQ.

_"What now?" _She thought. After the fishbowl door closed, she went to go see who went out.

**-**

**I stop here. SOrry it took a little while, but school started for me. So my stories might not be updated for a little while. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? I put in Jasmina and Marlene teasing Ellsi about when Kowalski was explaining her PTSD to her. But this isn't a romance story, I know, I just thought it would be funny. I might write one in the future, though. But I'll finish Wildflower first. Anyway, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! Here's the next chapter, so, enjoy! (Sorry for taking so long, school's a pain in the... well, you know the rest.)**

**-**

Ellsi had just climbed up the ladder, and was about to open the fishbowl door, but she decided to listen for anyone talking before she did, so she would know who it was. A few seconds passed, and she heard nothing. So she went ahead and opened the door, and quietly got up and out. When she got out, she saw who had woken her from her rest.

Kowalski was standing in the middle of the penguins' habitat, setting up a telescope. Ellsi watched, but kept quiet, so he wouldn't see her.

Kowalski adjusted the telescope to a certain angle, then began to look through it. Ellsi saw him smile, and she smiled along. Just something about spying on people was so amusing to her, but then again, who didn't it amuse?

Kowalski whispered something, so Ellsi decided to listen. "Alot of stars out tonight. But I still wish to see Mars..." He said. While he started to adjust the telescope again, Ellsi felt a mosquito bite her.

"Oh! Dirty things!" She said, swatting at it. She then quickly covered her beak, realizing she had just blown her cover.

Kowalski, startled, turned around to see where the shouts were coming from. Of course, there was Ellsi standing there, smiling and waving nervously.

"Heya, doc." She said.

"For goodness sake Ellsi, what are you doing up at this hour of the night?" Kowalski asked, a little ticked about being spied on.

"Shouldn't I be askin' you that, Kowalski?" She said.

Kowalski calmed down a bit, and said, "I'm out here because I had heard that you could see Mars this evening. I wanted to wait until everyone had gone to sleep so I could view it in silence, but apparently-"

But he was cut off by Ellsi. "Apparently you weren't countin' on me to wake up to see what in Sam Hill you were doin', now were ya'?" She said.

Kowalski looked a little shocked, but then said, "Yes, that would be it." Kowalski said, slumping a bit.

"What's up?" Ellsi said, noticing Kowalski's slumped posture.

"I've never had a female tell me off like that before." He said, quietly. But it was still loud enough for Ellsi to hear.

"Well, congratulations, you finally have. How does it feel?" Ellsi asked, giving a smile that made Kowalski uncomfortable.

"It feels... a bit humiliating..." He trailed off. He tried to hide his face from her, but she knew that he was embarrassed. She walked over and placed a flipper on his shoulder.

"C'mon doc, I was just kiddin' with you. You now that." She said. He looked back at her, and gave a small smile. "Yeah." Kowalski replied.

Kowalski then turned back to his telescope, and was once again hunting for Mars. Ellsi smiled and said, "You goin' back to sleep soon?"

"Just as soon as I find what I'm looking for. Mars is quite a wondrous planet, don't you agree?" Kowalski said back to her.

"Yeah. I'm no astronomer, but Mars is pretty somethin'. All them scientists thinkin' that there might be life on it." Ellsi said.

Kowalski looked back at her, smiling. "I've heard that as well. It could be possible." Kowalski said.

Ellsi came a little closer, and said, "What do you see right now?"

Kowalski looked through the telescope again, "Nothing but a cluster of stars... wait, wait a minute! There it is!" Kowalski shouted.

They suddenly heard Julien shout, "Hello out there! I, The King, am trying to get my beauty rest! Not that I need it that much anyway, for I am the most handsome lemur King, but you should still be shutting up!"

A few more animals shouted out replies in agreement with Julien (for once).

Ellsi then made a shush noise, and then said, "It's in the dead a midnight, doc. Keep it down a little, a'right?"

Kowalski blushed, embarrassed for shouting out like that. He brushed off the feeling, and then asked, "Would you like to see it?"

"Uh, sure. Why not." She said, then walked up and took a look. She then saw a group of stars around what looked like an even bigger looking star that had a reddish glow, and that star was Mars.

"It's beautiful." She said. Kowalski looked at her, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Beautiful?" He asked.

"What, don't you think it is?" Ellsi asked. Kowalski just looked her in the eyes and said, "I don't know. I've just never seen it that way before."

Ellsi now had a confused look herself. "You mean, you've never thought of it as being something nice to look at?"

Kowalski nodded. "Everything just seems to have a scientific description to me."

"Really? Well, you take another look at it, and tell me the first thought you have about it."

Kowalski glanced trough the telescope, and said, "Judging by the size and trajectory, I'm estimating that-" Kowalski said, but was cut off by Ellsi once again.

"Wow, you weren't kiddin'." She said.

"I know. I have a hard time comprehending the concept of 'beauty', and other words along the same meaning, unless of course I'm talking about..." Kowalski said, trailing off at the last part.

Ellsi was waiting for him to finish. "Unless of course...?" She said.

"Well," Kowalski started, "I have feelings for a certain female that I don't quite understand myself. But believe me, they're wonderful feelings."

Ellsi was starting to gain interest in this 'certain female'. "C'mon doc, don't leave me hangin', what's her name?" She asked.

"Her name is Doris, Doris the Dolphin. She is one of the most beautiful, intelligent women I've ever met." Kowalski said.

"Well, why don't you ask her out?" Ellsi asked.

Kowalski looked at her, and said, "Oh, I, I can't. Skipper says love just gets in the way of duties. We need to stay alert. Besides, Doris doesn't even 'like me', like me."

"Who on Earth told you that?" She asked.

"Skipper. He may not be as knowledgeable as I am, but he knows what he's talking about." Kowalski replied.

"How do you know he's not just saying that to keep you two away? Maybe you should ask her that yourself."

"I guess... yes, yes I will! I will ask how she really feels! Just, not yet." He said.

"I hope soon, then." Ellsi replied.

Ellsi took another look through the telescope, and said, "I could teach you a thing or two about kickin' back. You know, in exchange for helpin' me out."

Kowalski looked at her and said, "I'd like that very much. And maybe, I could teach you about some things I know."

"I would also like that very much." Ellsi said, smiling once again.

The two then spent an hour taking turns looking through the telescope, Ellsi making comments on the sky and star's beauty while Kowalski was stating facts about them.

When the hour went by, the two decided it would be best to go back to sleep. Ellsi helped Kowalski pack up his telescope, and put it away. Then they headed back down to HQ, and went back to their resting areas. Ellsi was about to cover up when she heard,

"Well, that was a, um, good time. I'll, uh, see you in the morning." Kowalski said. "Yeah, it was. Good night, doc." Ellsi said. "Good night, Ellsi." He replied back.

Ellsi smiled and got covered up, and then finally went to sleep.

Ellsi was sleeping comfortably until, "Rise and shine, boys! We've got training to do!" Skipper shouted. She heard a few grumbles from the others, and then Private began to speak.

"Skippa, please just five more minutes..." He said, before yawning. Rico grumbled something that sounded like, "Yeah, five more minutes..."

"No can do, Private. Up and at 'em!" Skipper said.

They three finally got up and went up the ladder. Before Skipper could go up, Ellsi said, "Training? What in the heck for?"

"We're an elite force, newbie. We need to keep tip-top shape to-" Skipper said, but Ellsi had cut him off.

"I know. I heard the story before."

Skipper just chuckled and said, "Typical women. You know, you can come up and watch if you want."

"Watchin'? Is that all you think I can do?" Ellsi asked.

"Alright, I'll give you a challenge. Let's just see if you can handle it." Skipper replied, making a smug smile.

"Yeah, let's just see." Ellsi said back, giving Skipper the same look he had on.

They went up, and Skipper told the others to set up the bowling pin 'enemies'. When all twelve pins were set up, Skipper began to explain things to Ellsi.

"Now, newbie. We're gonna time you to see how fast you can take down these enemies," He said, pointing to the pins."If you have a decent time, we'll take you on missions with us."

Ellsi looked at the 'enemies', and glanced back at Skipper with a look of confidence. "I'm sure I can nail this."

Ellsi readied herself, and waited for them to start the stopwatch.

"GO! GO! GO!" Skipper finally shouted.

Ellsi took a mad dash towards the pins, and then kicked at them, knocking three down at once. Then, she darted to some others, and took them down with one punch each, leaving her four left to take down.

She then picked up one of the pins, put it over her shoulder, then, threw it at three pins that were closely lined up to each other. She then ran towards the four remaining pins, and did some more punches. They were all down.

Ellsi wiped some feathers from in front of her eyes, then asked, "Well? How'd I do?"

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private stared dumdfoundedly at Ellsi.

"Kowalski, what was our best time altogether?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski took a look at his clipboard, and then said, "Fifteen seconds."

"And what is hers alone?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski glanced at the stopwatch, and then said, "Fifteen seconds."

"Hoover Dam..." Skipper said.

Ellsi chuckled, then said, "Girls ain't so dainty, now, are they Skip?" Then gave the same smug smile from earlier.

Skipper snapped out of his shock-induced trance, and then walked over to Ellsi. "Never thought I'd see the day that I'd do this, but Ellsi, welcome to the team."

He then held out his good flipper for her to shake. Instead, Ellsi grabbed it, and pulled him a little bit closer. "Thank you, I feel welcome." Then, she gave his flipper a hard shake.

When she let go, Skipper tried to catch his balance. "That's quite a flipper, there." He said. "Thanks." Ellsi said back.

Then they all went inside, then started to plan out and prepare their latest mission.

**-**

**Okay, so how was this chapter? Good? Bad? To many question marks(?) Well, all you have to do is review. Thanks! Oh, and it seems Ellsi is getting along very well with Kowalski (do I feel a best-friend ship coming on?), and hopefully everyone else later on. SO, once again, thank you, goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad to see this story is getting quite a bit of reviews! Thanks guys! I never thought it would be this popular when I was planning it out, but I thought the same thing about my HTF story Wildflower, and that one's been doing very well! SO, again, thank you! Now, let's get on with it!  
-**

Ellsi was happy that Skipper let her on the team, but not shocked. After all, when you're only a few weeks old, and there are junkyard dogs at least ten times your size terrorizing you, what else can you do other than learn how to defend yourself? Well, even though she learned how to protect herself, she still had some mental scars. But, that was something she had to work out a little bit more with the guys later. Right now, they were preparing for mission.

"Alright team, I'll be up top looking out for anything suspicious. If I see anything, that will be our main operation for today. In the meantime, I want you to load up on supplies, and show our new member how things roll with us, got it?" Skipper told Kowalski, Rico, and Private.

"Yes sir." The three replied in unison.

"Good. Now hop to it." Skipper said. Then, he left through the fishbowl door. Kowalski turned to face Private, and began to give him his task.

"Alright. Private, I'll be getting my analysis tools together. Can you help Rico get the weapons we need?"

Private cringed a little at the thought of handing Rico the supplies. He sure as heck didn't want to touch any of the weapons that had been in and out of Rico's stomach. He couldn't remember when they had last washed any of them.

"K'walski, I'd rather help you get your tools togehter, if you don't mind." Private said.

"Oh, well, that's acceptable I suppose." He then turned towards Ellsi, who had been lost in her own train of thought. "Ellsi, you wouldn't mind helping Rico, would you?" He asked.

Ellsi broke away from her thoughts, and then replied, "Oh, uh, sure thing doc."

Private smiled at Ellsi, and went on his way to help Kowalski. Ellsi then turned around, and found Rico standing at a wall with a big smile on his face and rubbing his flippers together. "Buttons!" He shouted.

"What?" Ellsi said. Then, Rico pressed a button on the wall, which flipped it to a side that Ellsi hadn't yet seen. It was filled with weapons and explosive devices from the top to the very bottom. "Um, how do y'all get most of this stuff anyway?" Ellsi asked.

Rico just laughed. He knew when she found out, that the result of which would be pre-tty funny. "Well, better get started." Ellsi said. She began to take down the devices quickly, but carefully, and handed them to Rico. For the first few minutes, she didn't look back at him. But then she decided to see if he needed help packing them. But when she turned to face him, all the devices she had taken off the wall were gone.

"Rico, where's all that stuff goin'?" She asked. Rico once again laughed. Ellsi was confused. What was he doing with all of it? Then, Rico started to make gagging noises.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Not answering Ellsi's question, Rico continued to gag. Then, to Ellsi's shock, Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite that Ellsi had just handed him a minute ago. Then, Rico assumed his normal pose, then wiped his beak.

Ellsi looked at the dynamite, then back up at Rico. He waited to see her reaction. Ellsi then smiled, then started to laugh. "Huh?" Rico said, giving her a confused look. "That may just be the best dern trick I've ever seen!" Ellsi said. Rico then shook off his confusion, and then gave Ellsi a smile. It wasn't the outcome he was expecting, but it ended well.

Meanwhile up above, Skipper could here all this, and could pretty much imagine how it was going. He guessed that she had just gained Rico's friendship, and guessed that Private wasn't to far from being next. He couldn't help but smile.

"She'll fit right in the team just fine." He said to himself.

_"And it seems like we won't have any trouble teaching her our moves,"_ He thought. _"Regarding the time she got during our test."_

Just then, Skipper saw Marlene walk by, with an annoyed look on her face and Mort following her towards the lemur habitat.

"What's the problem Marlene?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just delivering 'the Lemur King's biggest fan' back to the lemur habitat. What's the trouble in that?" She said sarcastically.

"No need to be so touchy." Skipper said back with his usual tone and expression.

Marlene just let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Whatever. I just wish Julien would stop kicking Mort out. He always ends up in someone else's habitat and bugs them." Then, she went on her way, dragging Mort by his paw while he yammered about how much he liked Julien's feet.

Skipper watched and chuckled. There was just something about Marlene that made his day brighter, whether she was smiling, or frustrated like she was now. As soon as Marlene was out of his sight, he went back on his look out duty. It wasn't long until...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHERE IS IT?!" A scream interrupted Skipper's search. He looked to the direction where it came from, and grabbed his binoculars with his good flipper. Not much to his surprise, it was Julien throwing a fit over something.

He opened up the fishbowl door with his good flipper, and called to the others, who looked back up to him.

"We have to move team! Ring tail's in trouble!" He called.

"Yes sir!" Kowalski, Rico, and Private shouted back up to him. (Well, however Rico could shout it out.)

"Comin'." Ellsi called back.

"Not very military like." Skipper said to her. Ellsi just smiled and said sarcastically,

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to learn then, aren't I?"

Then, they went out the fish bowl door and joined Skipper.

When they got to the lemur habitat, they saw that Julien's throne was missing, and that he was curled up fetal-position on the floor while Maurice, Marlene, and Mort tried to calm him down, but Julien only pushed him away and yelled at him, which didn't make the situation any more pleasant.

"Y'all call for us?" Ellsi said.

Maurice turned around, and then greeted them. "Oh, I'm glad you guys are here. Well, at least this once."

Before Skipper or anyone else on the team could reply, Julien jumped up and grabbed Skipper by his shoulders.

"PLEASE BE TELLING ME THAT YOU CAN FIND THE DIRTY THIEF WHO ABSCONDED WITH THE ROYAL THRONE!" He said, shaking Skipper really hard.

"HANDS OFF ME RING TAIL!" Skipper yelled back at Julien. Julien then let Skipper go, but then went back to the ground, pleading at his feet.

"Please, oh please, silly penguins! You have to help me get the royal throne back! What is a king without a throne?! I will be the laughing stock of the entire royal society!" He said.

Skipper looked down at Julien, thinking whether or not to find this funny, or just, down right creepy.

"Uh, can you tell us when you first noticed the throne was missing?" Kowalski asked, breaking the awkward moment.

Julien got back up again, and started to explain.

"Well, I was over at our ice cream bar, waiting for Maurice to get done making my mango smoothie. When he gave it to me, I decided to sit in the royal throne to enjoy it's yumminess, but when I got there, the throne was gone!"

Kowalski jotted down the information on his clipboard.

"Huh, wouldn't be too shocked if it was that thief raccoon, Archie." Skipper said.

"But Skipper, don't you rememba? We made Archie into a good guy so he'd stop stealing." Private said to Skipper.

"Oh, right." Skipper said, turning away from the others for a second.

"Wait a minute. Don't you all notice who isn't here?" Marlene said.

Ellsi let out a gasp, and then said, "Jasmina! What is she up to?"

"That new girly-girl lemur stole the royal throne?! Oh, this is now strike two for her!" Julien shouted out angrily.

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper ordered.

"We track down the lemur and interrogate her until she admits why she took it." Kowalski said.

"So get on it, penguins! And, if it is not being too much, could you please not mention the begging? I have a kingly reputation to uphold." Julien said, sounding a lot calmer than when the team first arrived.

"Don't rush us, Ring Tail." Skipper said, leaving with the rest of the team and Marlene.

Then they set out to find Jasmina. Skipper set out with Rico and Marlene, and Kowalski set out with Private and Ellsi.

"Ellsi, just to let you know, I want to begin our session when we get back to base," Kowalski started to tell Ellsi. "If that's alright."

"That's okay by me, doc." Ellsi said.

"Right. Now, back on task." Kowalski said, walking ahead of his search team, Private following him, and then Ellsi following Private.

It wasn't too long before Skipper, Marlene, and Rico found a paintbrush splattered with red paint, and red footprints just ahead.

"Hey guys! We found something!" Marlene called to the others.

As soon as they caught up, Kowalski took out some of his measuring tools, and looked at one of the footprints.

"These are lemur footprints alright." Kowalski said, putting away his tools.

"Well, you guys know what to do. Let's follow them." Marlene said.

They all then began to follow the trail of footprints. After a while, the footprints faded, which made the trail disappear.

"Smoked salmon! So close!" Skipper said. "Alright, team, we're going to have to split up again. But this time, Kowalski comes with me."

Kowalski looked at Skipper with a slight surprised look, but didn't question his leader.

"Okay, y'all take the left, we'll take the right." Ellsi said.

Everyone agreed, and set out to find the throne again. A few minutes of searching passed, and Kowalski decided to ask Skipper something.

"Skipper, not that I question your choice, but, why did you call me into your group?" Kowalski asked.

"I called you in because I need to tell you how to ask Ellsi the questions. I've seen the disorder she has before, Kowalski. Back when I was working with Manfreedi and Johnson, another teammate had the same problem." Skipper said.

"I see." Kowalski said. Knowing Skipper, Kowalski probably should've known that he knew a thing or two about PTSD.

"Kowalski, I need you to be careful about the kind of questions you're going to ask, and how you ask them. One bad move can make her tick."

"I understand fully, sir." Kowalski assured his leader.

"Good. Now let's track down this lemur." Skipper said, walking ahead of Marlene, who was waiting for them to get a move on.

Kowalski then followed them, looking out for Jasmina and Julien's throne.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ugh! What is taking those slow-pokey penguins so long to find the royal throne that belongs to the King, who is me?" Julien cried out in frustration.

"Julien, sometimes these things take time. Just be patient." Maurice said.

"I, the King, should not have to be patient! It is not one of my kingly virtues!" Julien shouted.

"Maybe a hug will make you feel better!" Mort said, jumping on Julien's feet.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH THE FEET!" Julien screamed down at Mort, and then kicked him off the platform.

Mort landed in the bounce house, which flung him back onto Julien's feet. Julien kicked Mort off again, who just landed back in the bounce house, and flung back on to the lemur king's feet. This cycle repeated.

Maurice, who was standing and watching this go on, sighed and said,

"This is gonna be a while."

_Back to the penguins..._

Rico, Private, and Ellsi were standing beside the Zoovenier shop, still looking for Jasmina.

"This is takin' too dang long. When are we goin' to find Jasmina and that dag on chair?" Ellsi said.

As soon as she said that, Rico started squawking and and grunting. He seemed to be motioning at something behind some bushes.

Ellsi and Private ran to the sight where Rico was pointing at, and saw Jasmina surrounded by tubes of paint, paintbrushes, a box filled with plastic jewels, and right in front of her, was Julien's throne.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Jasmina, you've been drivin' us crazy trackin' you down! Julien wants his throne back, what are ya doin' with it?" Ellsi questioned her.

"Well, to make up for royally ticking off the king, I wanted to do something for him. So, I figured the throne looked really plain, and decided to give it a make-over. So far, I like it." She said.

They all took a look at it, and the patters that used to be plain, were now painted a deep blue, a brilliant red, and a bright green. The paint was shiny, and had glitter mixed into it. The top part had the plastic gems glued to it in a beautiful pattern.

"Well, it does look nice. But Jasmina, how did you bring it down here?" Private asked.

"Oh, I just used this wagon I found outside the habitat." Jasmina said, pointing to a red wagon that was off to the side.

"Well, can we take it back to him now'? Ellsi asked.

Jasmina looked at the throne, and said,

"Yeah, I'm pretty much done here."

Then, the three helped Jasmina lift the throne back into the wagon.

"This thing's a lot less heavier than it looks." Ellsi said.

"Yes it is." Private replied.

"I know, that's how I got it down here easily." Jasmina said.

Private thought back to when Julien had Maurice carry the throne, with Julien still sitting on it. He also remembered Maurice struggling to hold it on his shoulders.

"I guess Julien is pretty heavy, despite his appearance." He said.

"That, or Maurice is just really out of shape." Jasmina replied.

"C'mon ya'll, that ain't nice to say about anybody." Ellsi said to her friends.

"You're one to talk, Ms. Tease-Her-Sisters-Behind-Their-Back." Jasmina said.

Ellsi stopped walking for a second. Private and Rico looked at her with concern in their eyes.

"Ellsi, what's the matta?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Rico agreed with his smaller teammate.

"I, it's nothin'..." Ellsi said. She then went back to helping pull the wagon.

"Jasmina, do you know why she's like this?"

Jasmina sighed, and then said, "Ellsi has three sisters. They were all stolen from the aquarium they lived in one night, and I think they were sent to different labs. Ellsi hardly talks about them, but when she does, she remembers all the silly stuff they did as babies before they got taken."

"That's sad. I can't imagine having to be millions of miles away from my brothas and sistas, I mean, if I have any." Private said.

"Uh uh." Rico said, lowering his head bit.

They remained quiet the rest of the way, and finally made it back to the lemur habitat, Skipper, Kowalski, and Marlene already there waiting for them.

"How'd you know we found it already?" Ellsi asked.

"We didn't, we came back because we saw Mort fly off the lemur's platform, and we brought him back because he landed on me." Marlene said. She had enough of the small lemur for one day.

"He was deserving of it, too! The King should not have to deal with such annoyingness!" Julien shouted. He then noticed his throne, and ran over to it.

"What have you done!?!" He said.

"Oh no." Skipper said, face-palming with his good flipper. Everyone then waited for the terrible moment they assumed was about to happen, until...

"It, it's... GLORIOUS!" He said, lifting out the throne from the wagon.

Huh?" Everyone said at the same time.

"This new look is definitely worthy of my kingly style. I guess you are not such a new no goodie lemur girl after all." Julien said, turning to Jasmina.

"I thought I owed you an apology for what happened the day before, and I thought painting your throne was good enough." She said.

"Julien, is there somethin' you'd like to say to Jazzy?" Ellsi asked.

Julien made a thinking face and then said, "No, not really."

"Anything at all?" Marlene asked.

"No."

Are you sure?" Kowalski and Private said at the same time

"Yes I am sure! How sure do I need to be?" He asked.

"For Pete's sake Ring Tail, you're supposed to thank her!" Skipper said.

"Oh, um... th-thaaaank... you-u..." Julien struggled out.

"That's good enough." Jasmina said plainly, but still managed to smile at him.

Everyone then left the lemur habitat so Julien could enjoy his newly painted throne.

As soon as they got back to the penguin habitat, Kowalski went to get Ellsi's attention.

"Ellsi, I want to speak with you now, preferably alone." He said.

"Sure. Where?" She asked.

Kowalski went out the fishbowl door, then lowered a flipper and motioned her to come. She went up, and they were both out on the platform.

"So... where do we start, doc?" Ellsi asked.

"Well, Skipper warned me to be careful about this. And you must bear with me, I'm not exactly the best comprehensive penguin when it comes to emotions."

"Just spit it out, Kowalski." Ellsi said, sounding both amused and impatient.

"I want you to tell me all that you can about your life at the lab." He said.

Ellsi froze. This wasn't going to be easy. And it DEFINITELY made her feel worried.

**-**

**So... whatcha think's gonna happen next? Do you have much confidence in Ellsi? Or, do you think she'll snap again? We'll just have to see... BTW, I'd like to say sorry for making you guys wait FOREVER for this chapter, but I had some serious writers block, then I got grounded from the computer for a while. So, again, sorry. Still, please don't be ticked enough at me to not read and review.**


End file.
